15 Years Later
by otke
Summary: After 15 years, relationships between the Hogwarts class of 98 students have matured. Draco and Hermione's cordial relationship begins to evolve into something more. EWE
1. Chapter 1: May 2, 2013

**Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This work of fiction was created for fun, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N: I wrote this thinking about how my relationships with high school classmates have changed and matured over the years. Certainly we didn't fight a war against evil, but the drama that existed then doesn't seem like it matters anymore.**

May 2, 2013

Hermione wished she could forget the date.

That would be tough, however, as she was currently at a remembrance for the Battle of Hogwarts.

15 years. A lifetime ago.

It was Hermione's turn to speak. She and the boys had drawn straws. She lost. At times like these, the Golden Trio wanted to disappear. They didn't want to be the center of attention instead of Tonks, Fred, and all the others. She walked up to the podium like a prisoner on the way to her execution. She was dreading giving the speech so much that she hadn't prepared anything to say. She felt like she was disrespecting those who died, but she just couldn't do it.

However, once she was up in front of the attendees, she knew exactly what to say. She looked around and was surprised by some of the faces she saw. Draco and Pansy were two she had not expected, yet their appearance seemed to offer more import to the event. Knowing that the attendees weren't just the people who had been friends with the fallen placed the remembrance into something bigger than themselves. "I'm happy to see so many people here remembering those we lost. As I look out you I'm reminded of the close bond we have as a result of the events that culminated 15 years ago. Time may not heal all wounds, but it does help. We're all connected. I have affection for my classmates and am glad to see all of you today. Even you Draco Malfoy!"

Those in the crowd that knew Hermione and Draco's history began laughing. There was even some applause and a few shouts. Hermione was glad to bring a bit of levity to this horrible day. Out among the assembled group, Draco gave a quick wave and gave Hermione his trademark smirk.

Hermione finished her speech with the admonition to remember family and friends who had been killed. She also encouraged everyone to think about the bonds she mentioned and, however strangely they had been formed, work to strengthen their connections to one another. "Like it or not Pansy, we have played important roles in each other's lives."

People remembered Pansy's outburst during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had forgiven people for their actions during the war and wanted others to do the same.

After the ceremony concluded a meal was being served in the Great Hall. While many people began heading to their house tables, for some reason the Golden Trio's year all sat together in a corner. Over the hours, the rest of the crowd disappeared, but they kept talking. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender had sent their kids home with Molly and Arthur. A few other people had done the same thing so they could stay and hang out. Eventually the hall had emptied and the group noticed the Head Boy and Head Girl who were presumably around to help with anything needed.

"They look pretty tired," commented Justin Finch-Fletchley. "And they're probably waiting on us."

Neville reminded them that the following day was a work day and it was probably time to wrap things up and head home.

There were many hugs and a few tears as people began leaving.

"We should do this more often and on happier occasions," Daphne Nott suggested.


	2. Chapter 2: May 3, 2013

**HP isn't mine.**

May 3, 2013

The next day at work during a slow period, Hermione began to reflect on the events at Hogwarts.

After the war, the Ministry tried to create a greater sense of community among the wizarding world. One of the things they created was the library in which Hermione worked. It really was a dream job. Hermione loved talking books with patrons and frequently seeing friends. Luna was the children's librarian which was perfect for both her and the kids. Each day was rewarding and there was always something new happening.

At 33, Hermione felt fulfilled by her life even though she was a bit lonely at times. She loved her job. She joined a book club at Flourish and Botts with interesting witches. Her social circle had expanded over the years and she was friends with many witches and wizards from other magic schools. She'd dated several men over the years, but none had been the guy Hermione wanted to spend her life with. She dated a wizard that had attended Uagadou for over two years but even it wasn't a relationship she was totally invested in. She, Harry, and Ron remained best friends despite the flirtation she and Ron had while still in school. Times were rocky for a little while after the two had decided not to date, but their trio remained strong. She went to the Burrow nearly every Sunday for the Weasley family meal.

She'd made the joke about Draco the previous day in part to lighten the mood, but it was true. She had a friendly, but somewhat distant relationship with him. He was now a Healer at St. Mungo's and had introduced some ideas from muggle medicine. (This still surprised her. Draco Malfoy, of all people.) He read a lot so he frequently came in the library. She enjoyed their discussions about their recent reads, but it never went deeper than that. He'd dated a few women, but none of them seemed serious from what Hermione could tell through the gossip of the grapevine. She admitted to herself-and only herself-that getting to know Draco better was something she was possibly interested in.

While Draco and others from her year had done some terrible things while they were in school, Hermione found it to be easier to forgive them the older she got. For Merlin's sake, they'd been kids. She didn't extend that forgiveness to their parents, but Draco never had a chance with his mother and father. Who else could he have been at 16? Despite the horrors she'd experienced, she felt connected to her classmates in a way she couldn't express. Not only had they grown up together, they shared a history of trauma that no one else understood, even Hogwarts students who were a few years older or younger.


	3. Chapter 3: June 17, 2013

**HP belongs to JKR**.

June 17, 2013

Hermione was back to work after a busy weekend with Harry and Ron's families. She felt like she could finally catch her breath after being around the circus of the Weasleys and Potters.

As Hermione and Luna were opening the library, an owl arrived with two envelopes, one for each girl.

On a bright red, white, and blue card read the following:

 **Daphne & Theo Nott and Pansy & Blaise Zabini invite you to celebrate July 4th**

 **When: July 6th, 2 pm**

 **Where: Theo and Daphne's house**

 **Children and partners welcome!**

 **Please RSVP at your earliest convenience.**

Hermione flipped the card over and read more from the girls.

 _Friends,_

 _We enjoyed our time together at Hogwarts so much we wanted to bring everyone together again. July 4th, the anniversary of American independence, seemed like as good of a reason as anything else. Be festive and wear red, white, and blue! We really hope that you can come._

 _Daphne and Pansy_

Below that Pansy had penned a quick note:

 _H- Blaise and I hope you can make it. Your speech at Hogwarts really resonated with us. -P_

She and her classmates had always been cordial and polite with one another in the days since the Wizarding War, but this was unheard of. Even 15 years later the houses still seemed to stick together and there wasn't much interaction between the groups.

Luna shrieked in excitement. "This will be so fun! I hope we can sing the Star Spangled Banner."

Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"It's the American national anthem."

"That's your first thought? Pansy and Daphne throw a party and invite us and you think of singing?" Hermione was used to Luna's quirks, but the strangeness of this invitation and Luna's response made her wonder again how the girl's brain worked.

"Hermione, this is exactly what you were talking about at Hogwarts. Strengthening bonds, however unorthodox they may be."

Hermione knew Luna was just repeating her own words, but for Daphne and Pansy to be the ones to take the initiative to get everyone together was unfathomable. Her face still wore a look of confusion.

"Hermione, so much has changed in the past 15 years. We've all grown and matured. Those girls aren't the same people they used to be. You aren't either. You're an improved version of yourself, why can't they be?"

Once again, Luna had said something insightful to which Hermione had no response.


	4. Chapter 4: July 6, 2013

**Thanks for the follows!**

 **July 6, 2013**

Hermione was worried about the party. She didn't expect anything bad to happen. And even while their visit at Hogwarts was the most fun she'd had in ages, Hermione was nervous about the party. Would they all be able to get along? Was Ron going to goad Malfoy into losing his temper? Did Pansy actually want to see her as she'd mentioned in her note?

All of a sudden, Ginny appeared in the floo. She took in Hermione's appearance. She wasn't close to being ready.

"I knew you'd be doing this. That's why I'm here. The party is going to be fun. Everything will be ok." Ginny thrust a bag at her. "I even brought you a dress to wear. Go! Get dressed."

As Hermione walked back into her bedroom, Ginny continued chatting. "Harry, Ron, Lavender, and the kids will meet us there.

"Is Luna excited to see Neville? I know it's Neville, but how can he be so blind to her?

"I'm really eager to talk to Blaise. Did you know he's been working with the recreational Quidditch league?" The league was another one of the Ministry's community building ideas. A Quidditch pitch had been built near London. There were pick-up games for adults and teams for kids. Kids as young as seven or eight were racing around on brooms. Ginny had retired from playing Quidditch, but she was a coach with the Holyhead Harpies and used every possible opportunity to talk about her favorite sport.

"I heard Susan Bones has the cutest boyfriend."

Hermione emerged from the room with her new dress on. It was a stunning white sundress with blue piping. It was perfect for a red, white, and blue party. It was festive, but not over the top. Ginny gave her one more item.

"Don't think you are getting off without something ridiculous to wear," she said as she presented Hermione with a red headband with an enormous bow. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks, Ginny. I feel a lot better. This dress fits perfectly."

"It does. I bet you will catch some handsome boy's eye."

Hermione might have blushed a tiny bit thinking about Draco Malfoy.

"I'll catch his eye and then poke it out with this bow!"

The girls entered the floo laughing, as they'd been doing together for 20 years.

Hermione had to admit Daphne and Pansy knew how to throw a party. The food and drink spread was amazing. It was a gorgeous day and there were plenty of chairs to sit in and the kids ran all over with each other. Hermione could imagine them wreaking havoc at Hogwarts in a few years. She sat for a minute watching the scene. She almost started crying as she thought, "It's all so lovely." After all the heartbreak and stress, the people she'd known since she was 11 were beginning to feel like family. She had another sip of wine and closed her eyes, thankful that Daphne and Pansy had taken the initiative to host a party.

"Thanks," said a voice that interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking down at her.

"Wait, what'd I do?" She asked.

Draco sat down in an empty chair next to her. "For your speech at Hogwarts. For mentioning me. I know you meant it to break some of the tension, but it felt like you forgave me for all the horrible things I did to you."

"Over the years, I've figured out a lot about how I feel about that time period. We all were under so much stress and we were kids. None of those things should have ever happened to us in the first place. I'd forgiven you years ago. And as strange as it seems since we were on opposite sides of the war, no one knows us better than each other." Hermione's tears were threatening to fall again. Her heart felt so full with love, forgiveness, and hope for the future.

Draco looked hesitant like he might stand up and walk away, but Hermione felt the need to stop him.

"How are your parents, Draco?"

He seemed stunned she would even ask. "Lucius is still in Azkaban. I believe that he truly regrets his actions, but it was too little too late. My mother is at the Manor most of the time. She tries to get out to volunteer and pay the wizarding world back for her part in the war, but she still struggles. She's been an active part of Teddy Lupin's life. She and Andromeda have reconciled and their relationship has been a source of strength."

A group of kids ran by yelling and laughing. Draco and Hermione paused to watch them. The shrieking brought smiles to their faces. James Potter and Beatrice Nott seemed to be leading the group.

Draco turned to Hermione. "How'd Ginny get you to wear that bow?"

"How'd you-" Hermione squinted at him.

"Granger, you were the one that just said we knew each other better than anyone else."

"So I did," she replied as she felt her stomach flip.

Pansy and Blaise walked over and sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Hermione, you were Daph and my inspiration for this party. As I wrote, your speech left its mark on us. We wished the visit at Hogwarts could have gone on all night." Pansy's words made Hermione's heart overflow. She'd always believed that many of her classmates viewed her as a know-it-all bookworm, but as they'd matured they understood one another better. While she'd grown more relaxed and aware of people's feelings, Pansy had grown kinder. She and Daphne had obviously spent a great deal of time and money on this party for their friends and acquaintances.

"Quidditch! How about it?" Harry yelled to the crowd as he let a snitch go. A cheer arose from the crowd and many people raced to get on their brooms. Ron picked up his son Fred and they zipped around. Pansy hopped on her broom with her three year old, Iris.

Hermione's chest felt like it was going to explode. She hadn't realized her words at the remembrance would echo in so many people's minds. She hoped that her words had healed them all as much as she thought they did. And seeing people from all the houses flying and laughing, she knew they'd had an impact. As Hermione watched the game unfold, she gave a wistful thought about flying. She'd never really been a fan of Quidditch and certainly didn't like flying. But maybe just this once. Everyone else was joining in on the fun.

"Well, Granger, it's a whole new world, what with you partying with Slytherins. I think this means it's time for you to try getting on a broom again," said Draco as he smirked at her.

He remembered so much about her. He stared at her in what she knew was a dare.

"Alright, Malfoy," she said as she walked towards him. "Let's see what you've got."

Draco figured the best way to start would be with Hermione on the back, holding on to him. Hopefully she'd pick up how to balance herself and then could move in front of him and try steering. As she stepped over the broom, Draco teased her. "You're going to have to hold onto me tightly. Is your Gryffindor spirit ready?"

Hermione's dress rode up as she got on the broom. Draco had to force himself not to look at her legs which were tight against his.

A few dozen yards away, Lavender poked Ron. She pointed at Draco and Hermione. "That's interesting."

Ron laughed. "In more ways than one. I can't believe he convinced her to get on a broom. It is exactly what she needs."

Had Hermione heard their conversation, she wouldn't have believed it. She was still worried about Draco and Ron fighting. All the while, Ron was happy to see her with Malfoy.

Another couple was watching what was happening on Draco's broom. Daphne and Theo were very curious about Hermione. Daphne took their children to the library frequently and had always interacted in a friendly manner with Hermione, but it was never on a personal level. Her speech at Hogwarts had surprised them. They knew that she was talking about the bonds they had even though they'd been on opposite sides. In some ways, they expected her to feel and act superior to Slytherins since she'd been on the winning side of the war. That obviously wasn't the case. When she'd arrived at the Nott home, she was gracious. She'd even told them she was honored by their invitation. And what was going on with Draco?

As the hour grew later, the families started leaving in order to get their kids in bed. Soon, it was just Daphne, Theo, and the adults without kids. They'd lit a fire and pulled up chairs around it. Hermione asked Daphne if she had any marshmallows for roasting. No one knew what Hermione was talking about, but Theo managed to find some in the kitchen. As Hermione explained the muggle tradition of cooking marshmallows over the fire, Daphne caught Draco's eye. She raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head towards Hermione. Draco pretended not to see.

"No offense, Daphne and Theo, but this adults only time is great. I love seeing all the kids run around with each other, but we should hang out like this some time," said Neville.

Luna agreed. "How about the Leaky Calderon on Thursday after work?"

Hermione was already looking forward to it.

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny was gloating. "Did you see how he was looking at her? I knew I found the perfect dress."

 **A/N: If you haven't read Becky Albertalli's amazing book _Simon v. the Homo Sapiens Agenda_ , read it right now! There's a line from the book where the main character says "I fall a little bit in love with everyone." This is what I imagine Hermione feels about this party and seeing her classmates together. **


	5. Chapter 5: July 7, 2013

**A few short chapters coming**

 **July 7, 2013**

The Weasleys and Potters showed up a little early to dinner at the Burrow. They wanted to discuss the previous night's party before Hermione arrived.

Lavender and Ginny sat in the kitchen drinking tea with Molly. They told her how Hermione had spent a couple hours flying around with Draco and when they'd left to come home she was sitting by him around the campfire. The two looked very comfortable with each other.

Ron, Harry, George, and Arthur stood in the yard watching the kids chase each other. Harry told George and Arthur how much fun Hermione seemed to be having on the broom, which was out of character.

By the time that Hermione showed up, they'd discussed Draco and Hermione enough and were able to talk about their other friends from the party. Everyone agreed that it had been a great time and that they needed to start planning another party.

No one teased Hermione when she was staring into place. They knew she was thinking about Draco.


	6. Chapter 6: July 8, 2013

**July 8**

"I am a little disappointed we didn't sing the Star Spangled Banner, but everything else was wonderful," said Luna dreamily.

Hermione was in such a good mood from the weekend, and the library was empty so she played the Star Spangled Banner for Luna. Hermione had the lyrics so they sang along.

"And the home of the BRAAAVE!"

As the last words were coming out of her mouth, Hermione watched Daphne and Pansy walk in with their kids. Hermione and Luna burst into laughter.

"The party was 4th of July themed and Luna wanted to sing the Star Spangled Banner," Hermione explained.

Luna finished the thought. "It's the American national anthem. We forgot to do it Saturday. Better late than never!"

Daphne and Pansy both joined in the laughter. Somehow, friendship with them had become natural.

More families started arriving as it was story time. The Slytherin girls, their kids, and Luna headed over to the children's area, leaving Hermione to marvel again at the changes that had occurred over the past couple months.


	7. Chapter 7: July 11, 2013

HP belongs to JKR.

July 11, 2013

It was beginning to get busy at the Leaky Cauldron. Susan and her boyfriend, who was as cute as Ginny had heard, showed up early to grab a large table. Hermione and Luna had tried to figure out how many people might come. They were hoping for 15 or 16. By the time it was 6:30, there were 25 of them. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny walk in. "Hey! This is for no-kid adults!"

Harry pointed at the couple coming in the door behind them. Pansy and Blaise had done the same thing the Potters had: gotten a babysitter. Harry said that they didn't want to miss hanging out with everyone.

Draco didn't show up that evening, which had disappointed a tiny, never to be revealed part of Hermione.

The summer continued in much the same way. With good weather it was easy to hang out in someone's backyard and grill. The happy hour night attendance never hit 25 again, but people cycled in and out and the time was always enjoyable regardless of who showed up. Hermione saw Draco many more times and they had good conversations, but never spent time together as long as the night at Theo and Daphne's. over the warm months, the Golden Trio's class grew closer and divisions between members of the different houses began to disappear.


	8. Chapter 8: September 8, 2013

September 8, 2013

One afternoon in early fall, Draco stopped into the library to return a few books. Unusually, his conversation with Hermione lasted for 45 minutes until it was time for the library to close.

"Let's grab some dinner," suggested Draco as if this was no big deal. "I know a great Indian place."

As Luna locked the doors, she said knowingly to Draco and Hermione, "It will be a wonderful night for you two."

Hermione blushed. She caught a glance at Draco's face before she lowered her own so he couldn't see her reddened cheeks. Draco had a brilliant smile. Even though his offer for dinner seemed casual, Hermione could tell he was excited about it. The butterflies that usually existed when she was with Draco filled Hermione's stomach.

Luna was right. Draco took Hermione to the Indian restaurant he'd suggested. It was in muggle London.

"How'd you find this place?" Hermione wanted to ask about the fact that they were in muggle London, but figured that was a safer question.

If Draco knew what Hermione was really asking, he showed no indication. "Just randomly one day. It's the best Indian food I've ever had."

Once again, Hermione pondered who this new Draco was. He clearly felt comfortable in muggle London. She wondered if he had ever been in the muggle world before the Wizarding War. Considering his attitude toward her at Hogwarts, when she'd been one of the first muggleborns he met after 11 after years of hearing about the superiority of pure-bloods, it still shocked her how he had changed in the past 15 years.

They talked for hours, only leaving after the restaurant owners kicked them out at closing. In the time they were at the table, they never had an awkward silence. They discussed their jobs and how they believed their work was important for the magic community. They talked about their friends from Hogwarts. Draco asked her genuine questions about the Golden Trio's relationship following the Battle of Hogwarts. Surprisingly, Hermione found herself discussing her ex-boyfriend. She explained that their time together had been happy, but he wasn't "the one."

Hermione opened her purse to get money to pay for her half of dinner.

"Nope, I've got it," Draco asserted. "It was my invitation." He pulled out some pounds and threw them on the table. Hermione noted the fact that he carried around muggle money.

Hermione found herself hoping for a good night kiss, but she wasn't going to initiate it. Instead, before they apparated home, Draco wrapped his arms round her for a hug that lasted a little longer than an easy embrace between friends.


	9. Chapter 9: October 14, 2013

**HP does not belong to me. If it did, Draco and Hermione would be canon.**

October 14, 2013

It had been a fun day at work even though it was a Monday. The library had just received a copy of one the latest muggle best-sellers and Hermione brought it home. The weather was turning cooler and tree leaves were beautiful reds and oranges. She curled up on her favorite chair and lost herself in the story.

TAP, TAP, TAP

Hermione awoke with a jump. She apparently had fallen asleep while engrossed in her novel. The clock read 1:38 am. She immediately recognized that something was wrong. She jumped up to grab the message from an owl she didn't recognize. As she opened the window, the owl practically fell in, squawking loudly. Even he seemed to recognize that this was a big deal.

 _"Hermione,_

 _Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban today. Draco let us know, and he and Narcissa are already working on the funeral arrangements. I know you and Draco have have grown closer in the last months, so I wanted to make sure you knew. I will send you the information about the services as soon as the Malfoys let us know._

 _Pansy"_

A wave of emotions fell over Hermione. Her first thought was "good riddance" to Lucius Malfoy. He had been the source of so much pain over the years. She wasn't sure why Pansy thought she should be informed in the middle of the night or why she thought she and Draco were close these days, but Hermione was thankful she knew about Lucius's death. Her mind then moved to Draco. While she wasn't the least bit sad that Lucius was gone, she felt concerned for Draco. His hard-won respectability in society didn't mean that he had rejected his father. She knew Draco still loved him.

As she was drowsy from been woken in the middle of the night, Hermione went to bed. As she drifted off, she tried to decide what she should do.

 **I'm going to England on Thursday, so I expect to be inspired by the Harry Potter sites!**


	10. Chapter 10: October 15, 2013

**HP belongs to JKR.**

 **I saw Harry Potter and the Cursed Child last Sunday! It was fabulous. The actors who played Luna, Lucius, and Professor Flitwick in the movies were there and I got my picture with Jason Isaacs, Lucius Malfoy. Not really a spoiler, but I loved the Malfoys in CC.**

October 15, 2013

She and Luna were discussing Lucius over their morning tea. "I know Draco has struggled over the years about his life after the war. I hope he realizes that people will let him mourn. We may not mourn Lucius's death, but we can recognize Draco's suffering as a natural part of a father and son relationship," Luna observed, in her ever insightful way.

Hermione knew what Luna was saying. She too worried that Draco would try to hide his feelings because no one besides he and his mother would miss Lucius. No one, at least no one with any feelings and knowledge of Draco, would judge his mourning. However, there were many in the Wizarding world who would condemn Draco and Narcissa for it. Just like herself, Harry, and Ron, the Malfoys were known well beyond their social circle. They would receive no anonymity in the news about the death.

Hermione sat down to compose letters to Pansy and Draco. She started with the easy one first.

 _"Pansy and Blaise,_

 _Thanks for letting me know about Lucius._

 _Hermione"_

Now, she thought, the difficult one.

 _"Draco,_

 _Pansy and Blaise informed me about your father's passing. I know he was an important person to you. I am sure you and your mom are suffering due to your loss._

 _Hermione"_

Hermione felt pretty good about the note. She hadn't said she was sorry about Lucius's death because that was a lie and one which she knew Draco would see through. She didn't feel like it was enough though. She wanted to tell Draco to not worry about what others thought about his mourning the passing of his father. She didn't think he would care what strangers thought, but there were many who would celebrate the Death Eater's death.

She reread her message and ripped it up.

 _"Draco,_

 _Pansy owled me last night to let me know of Lucius's passing. I know you and your mother are mourning your loss. Please let me help you. I've helped with wizard funerals before and would like to assist you and your mother."_

Hermione wasn't going to mention that experience had come out of Fred Weasley's death. She wanted to mention the pain she felt for him and how concerned she was, but felt that was inappropriate. She tried to find a closing that conveyed those emotions, but nothing came to her. She simply signed her name and sent him the letter.

The day at the library was a busy one and Hermione's mind was elsewhere for the rest of her work period. When she walked out the door, though, thoughts of the Malfoys were back. Hermione was surprised by and even a little nervous about how strong her desire was to comfort and assist Draco. When she arrived home, she owled the Potters and the Weasleys to let them know.

Ron's response was quick in coming.

 _"Hermione,_

 _We got your letter. Thanks for letting us know about Lucius. I hated that bastard and everything he did, but I am sorry for Draco. We're planning on attending the funeral. See you then if not sooner._

 _Ron"_

Hermione had to pick her jaw up. She had expected Ron to ignore the letter or even respond with ire towards Draco. Draco's face full of the broom riding dare from Pansy and Daphne's party popped into her mind. "A whole new world, indeed."

Another owl showed up as she finished reading Ron's note.

 _"Hermione,_

 _Thank you. My mother is too distraught to plan the funeral and if you could, I would appreciate any help. Can I expect you tomorrow?_

 _Draco"_


	11. Chapter 11: October 16, 2013

October 16, 2013

Hermione nervously dressed the following morning. She hadn't seen Narcissa in years and was concerned how she'd be received at Malfoy Manor. Crossing her fingers, she flooed over to Draco's house.

As she arrived, Draco and his mother looked over at the fireplace. They stood as Hermione walked into the room.

"Hermione, I am grateful for your help. Draco has been carrying the burden for me. Your presence will help us both." Narcissa's voice was soft, but strong.

Draco waited for his mom to finish and then grabbed Hermione in a hug. She could feel his sobs. She watched Narcissa quietly slip from the room. She led Draco over the sofa, where she held him at arm's length and looked him straight in the eye. "Draco, I can't express how sad I am for you. Thank you for letting me help." He gave her a small smile amid his tears, then held her tightly again.

Merlin. Would the surprises ever end?

After Draco finished crying, they got to work with the arrangements. The funeral was scheduled for Sunday, giving family and friends time to make plans. With Draco's help, they compiled a list of people to invite. It was very small. Draco didn't expect the wizarding world to mourn his father. He knew that Lucius had remained in many people's eyes a Death Eater to the end. Draco didn't want to face rejection with the funeral announcements.

Hermione took the cards to the owls and they spread out across Great Britain. Draco hadn't included the Weasleys on the list. Hermione didn't mention Ron's comment about attending to Draco, but owled him the information as well.

When she returned to the living room, Narcissa invited her to stay for dinner. As the three sat around the table, Narcissa inquired about Hermione's life. Mrs. Malfoy seemed calmer than the morning and was able to keep the conversation flowing. She was extremely kind. When she spoke of Lucius, she did not mention any of the years with Voldemort, instead choosing to tell stories of him with a young Draco. The insight into Lucius was enlightening for Hermione who had only seen and experienced the cruelty of the man. She wondered how he had been such a loving father when Draco was a child, only to turn into a man who put his family in danger and allowed people (such as herself) to be tortured in his home.

Shortly after dinner, Narcissa excused herself with a thank you to Hermione for all the help.

Draco invited Hermione to the library for a drink. He poured her a glass of wine and sloshed some fire whiskey in his cup. While their interactions earlier in the day had been related to the funeral plans, Draco now seemed to be brooding over his father.

"I hope that you were able to see he wasn't always evil from my mother's stories," Draco said while avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to do this. You don't owe me an apology for your father's actions. You don't need to justify your pain. I came here today to help you because you are an important person in my life." She stared straight at him.

He met her gaze and gave a quick nod. He began speaking about his father again, talking both about the days of fun in his youth and the bad years while Draco was at Hogwarts. Hermione listened to the stories about the complex man Lucius had been and mourned the person he'd been when Draco was young.

"He recently sent me a letter. His time in Azkaban had taken his physical health, but his mental health remained good and he was quite reflective about his life. He told me he'd heard about your speech, the party at Daphne and Theo's, and even the Thursday nights at the Leaky Cauldron. I have no idea how he knew, but he did. His thoughts echoed your own. He again expressed sorrow at what he had done and said he hoped I remained a part of the group we've created from our year. He was glad you'd encouraged people to hold on to each other even though our pasts are so full of conflict and tragedy. He told me I was lucky that you played a role in my life."

Back at the 4th of July party, Draco had mentioned that Lucius was sorry about his role in the war, but she hadn't really believed him. Apparently though, it was true. Hermione had forgiven her classmates for their actions, but adults like Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had been beyond her ability to forgive and forget. With the stories of a younger Lucius and the words he'd recently written to Draco, Hermione's heart became a bit more accepting.

Draco continued talking about his father. Hermione knew that he was unburdening himself in a way he hadn't felt like he could to his mother.

Hours passed. Their conversation had occasionally drifted to and from Lucius, but he continued to be a central topic. One of the house elves came into the library and asked if they needed anything.

"Oh gosh- It's midnight. Draco, I'm so sorry for keeping you up." Hermione raced to pick up her items and headed towards the fireplace.

"Stay," Draco said quietly.

Hermione looked at him with shock on her face.

"Please," he pleaded. "You have helped me so much today. I don't want to be alone. There's a guest room just down the hall from mine. I can have the house elves prepare it for you in a matter of minutes."

"Um," Hermione paused, unsure of what to do. This was a strange request and she wondered if his grief was even deeper than she imagined. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." She sat back down. "I'd like to hear some more stories about your father."

They kept talking until the sun started to rise. Narcissa entered the room, obviously expecting it to be empty.

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry!"

Hermione jumped up. "Mrs. Malfoy, I was just leaving."

"We're just getting breakfast ready. There's no rush to leave, dear. Please eat with us."

Despite her fatigue, Hermione agreed to the meal. Narcissa didn't ask any questions about why Hermione was still at her house, but she could tell the woman was curious.

Hermione owled Luna at the library to tell her not to expect her. Once again she sat down at the Malfoy's large dining table. Following the delicious food, Hermione left. As she was stepping into the floo, Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

"Of course, I am glad I could help." She blushed. "I really enjoyed being with you."

As soon as she arrived home, an owl appeared.

"HERMIONE!

Sleeping at Draco's? You hussy.

Ginny"

As near as she was to falling asleep on her feet, Hermione giggled. She knew Ginny was dying to hear what happened. She assumed Luna had told Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12: October 17, 2013

October 17, 2013

Pansy had woken up to a puzzling letter from Narcissa. Pansy had offered her assistance with anything the Malfoys needed. Narcissa had politely turned her down, informing her Hermione had been helping Draco all day yesterday and had just left. Pansy had let Hermione know about Lucius's death, but the girl hadn't hardly responded so Pansy had assumed Hermione was just waiting for the funeral infomation, trying to decide if she'd attend.

"Whoa." She passed the note over to Blaise. "This seems to be getting serious."

Pansy hoped that was the case, in any event. Draco needed a friend and she knew the friendship Hermione had offered continued to help Draco recover from his guilt from his actions as teen. Pansy smirked. She'd pass this information along to Ginny Weasley who she knew would stir the pot.

As Hermione slept, owls crossed each other all over the sky with the news of the night at the Malfoys.


	13. Chapter 13: October 19, 2013

October 19, 2013

It was gray and drizzling at Malfoy Manor, which fit the day. Lucius was being laid to rest in the Malfoy family cemetery on the property. The service started at 2, but Hermione arrived a couple hours early to help with the preparation.

She was nervous about seeing Draco again. Wednesday, especially Wednesday night, had been bizarre. She knew Draco was no longer the person that had called her a mudblood, but the way he'd begged her to stay was curious. Their relationship seemed very fragile and Hermione didn't know how to define it.

People kept arriving at the Manor. The living room, parlor, and library were packed. The guest list dwarfed in comparison to the attendance. As they'd started showing up, Hermione wondered if people were just here to make sure Lucius was under six feet of dirt, but she'd overheard conversations that led her to believe otherwise.

One group was talking about a volunteer event at the Ministry that Narcissa had hosted. Apparently she'd been wonderful to work with and extremely generous. When she was near Draco, she heard a couple speaking to him about their daughter. She had been in St. Mungo's, seriously ill, and one of Draco's new muggle methods had helped her recover. The wizarding world had come out in full force to support Narcissa and Draco, despite their feelings about Lucius.

After floating for a little to make sure there were enough napkins and that the food trays stayed full, Hermione headed over to her group of friends. All of the attendees from the 4th of July party were there. Several of their parents had showed up as well. Even George Weasley, who had more of a reason to hate Lucius than just about anyone else, was there. The group was somber, but a relief to see.

"Thanks for helping Draco, Hermione," said Blaise. "He and his mom have struggled since the war ended." He looked like he might continue, but stopped. "Thank you."

Pansy pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm so glad things are the way they are now between all of us. You did that."

During the graveside ceremony, Draco stood with his mom in the front. Andromeda Tonks stood on Narcissa's other side, holding her hand. The three remained stoic through the service. Teddy Lupin had joined the Potters. He and many other Hogwarts students and teachers were also among the mourners.

The crowd moved back inside and began to thin out. Hours later, many of Draco's friends were still at the house. Narcissa excused herself after thanking everyone for attending. She seemed exhausted, but also buoyed by the turnout.

The group (Hermione really had to think of a name for her and her classmates.) settled in the library.

Harry spoke first. "Draco, I want you to know that we are all here for you despite our issues with your father."

Hermione thought issues was putting it kindly.

Ron added,"We're sorry for your loss."

The comments were awkward since the three men had never gotten along, but Hermione was proud of Harry and Ron for speaking up.

They all stayed and chatted about things besides Lucius, and Draco seemed content to listen to and watch his friends. Eventually just Blaise, Pansy, and Neville remained.

"Draco, I have to say I'm glad your dad is gone." Hermione was shocked by Blaise's bluntness. Blaise had been one of the few Slytherins to avoid the war. He had been friends with the Malfoy family his entire life so Hermione guessed he would be the only one able to say what they all thought.

Draco sighed. "I know that's what everyone was thinking all day. At first, I thought people were here to cause trouble. I didn't expect so many people to show up. I have conflicted feelings. He was my father and I know in his distorted way he loved me. At the same time though, it's a relief. I know he's what the Malfoy name is to the world. I hope now people will think of me and the good things I've tried to do. I have been fighting this battle for so long."

Neville spoke up. "In a very different way, I've been linked to my parents' legacy. Being your own man can be difficult regardless. I think people already do see you as your own person, Malfoy, but I do expect Lucius's death will be healing for some people. With him gone, I think you can be seen objectively instead of stuck with his legacy."

They all rolled Neville's words over in their heads as they said good night.


	14. Chapter 14: October 26, 2013

**HP belongs to JKR.**

October 26, 2013

Several of the girls (Hermione started thinking of her classmates as the 8ers since they should have graduated in 1998.) were meeting for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione walked in the door the same time as Susan and Lavender. They spied Daphne and Pansy in a large corner booth.

As soon as the group was settled, Pansy wasted no time in asking Hermione about Draco. "So, Granger, what's going on with Draco?"

Hermione blushed and gave her a put off look, but it was too late. The entire table was waiting for an answer.

"Nope. You're not avoiding the question," Ginny pronounced.

Hermione thought she might receive this question since it apparently was common knowledge she'd spent the night at Malfoy Manor. "Honestly, I have no idea. We went out to dinner one time and I helped with the funeral, but those are the only times we've been alone. All the other times have been at 8ers get togethers."

"8ers? Lavender asked.

"Us, our group needs a name. Most of us should have graduated in 98. 8ers." Discussion moved on to suggestions of other possible names, but Ginny quickly brought it back to Draco.

"Ladies. Draco." Ginny barked.

Daphne and Susan began laughing, which quickly spread around the table. As they calmed down Hermione spoke again. "All of this seems so surreal. Pansy, we hated each other in school. And Draco. Hate doesn't even cover what I felt. And now, now, I want to spend more time with him."

"He's a better person now," Daphne said.

"I know. I am just scared about things. I have no idea if he is interested."

The women seemed to recognize that Hermione couldn't articulate any other feelings and they began talking about the upcoming Ministry ball while they ate.

Just as the waitress brought over their bills, Blaise walked in ahead of Draco. Hermione immediately glared at Pansy whose fakely innocent face told Hermione that she knewwho the men would be here. Hermione rolled her eyes as everyone pretended she had some other place she needed to be. Pansy and Blaise acted that neither of them had known the other's plans. Unsurprisingly, Pansy reminded Blaise that they had some business to take care of at Gringott's.

Luckily Draco didn't seem to suspect anything odd had just happened. He'd echoed Pansy's idea about Hermione staying to keep him company since she and Blaise "really had to be going." Like previous conversations, they talked about many topics, and while they occasionally sat in silence, it was never uncomfortable. Draco asked what the girls had talked about and Hermione mentioned the ball.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"I think so. I haven't found a dress yet, but the Potters and Weasleys and I had discussed getting a table together."

Draco stared at the table, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm actually being honored for my work at St. Mungo's."

"Malfoy! That's wonderful!"

"Thanks." He paused. "I was hoping you might be my date."

Hermione momentarily lost her breath. "I'm not sure. I hadn't planned on having a date."

"Granger, where's the bravery you showed on my broom?"

Hermione laughed. "OK. It's a plan."

While Draco explained the work he'd done that the Ministry was honoring, he reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione's pulse raced.

After Draco finished eating, he asked Hermione would like to go to Malfoy Manor for tea with Narcissa. She agreed and they soon were there.

"Hermione, dear, I can't thank you enough for your help with the funeral. I don't know what we would have done without you," Narcissa said as she poured Hermione's tea.

"Draco said that you're accompanying him to the ball."

Hermione turned to Draco who smirked. Draco hadn't had time to tell his mother since they'd arrived. Perhaps Draco knew she was going to be out at lunch and planned to ask her.

'Well, mother, I was hoping that Hermione would be my date and she has agreed."

"Mrs. Malfoy, will you be going since Draco is being honored?"

"Please call me Narcissa. I am planning on it. I felt like I was able to reconnect with many people at the funeral and will feel more comfortable in public."

"I'm really glad to hear that. I overheard several people talking about you at the funeral, how you'd been an asset to the wizarding world."

"Thank you for telling me that. I had hoped I was, but it's good to know people think so. I don't expect I will ever be able to redeem what happened in the war, but I hope for Draco's sake people will be able to forgive."

"Mother, please don't worry about this. I only want you to feel comfortable again. I am making my own path in society."

Hermione could see the concern Narcissa felt over the position that Draco had been placed in after the war.

"I'm being honored at the event, Mother. You know that. Plus I will have the the most beautiful, intelligent date on my arm."

Hermione snorted. "Smooth, Malfoy. Smooth."

Narcissa watched the two banter back and forth as they joked about the event. She realized that something was going on under the surface. She'd wondered since she'd walked in on Hermione and Draco in the library that morning before the funeral. Hermione's presence had helped Draco significantly. Prior to her arrival he'd been on edge and angry. The next morning he was calm and had been able to talk about Lucius with some affection.


	15. Chapter 15: November 2, 2013

**HP belongs to JKR.**

November 2, 2013

Hermione and Ginny were shopping for dresses for the ball. Ginny had convinced Hermione to venture into Muggle London to find clothes.

"I can wear robes any day. We're going for sexy instead." The women had spent hours trying on gowns of all kinds. Ginny finally found a Gryffindor red dress while Hermione still hadn't decided.

She picked up a hunter green mermaid style dress. As she was setting it back on the rack, Ginny squealed. "That's it! It's perfect. The shape will look wonderful on you, while the color is an excellent choice since you'll have Draco on your arm."


	16. Chapter 16: November 9, 2013

**Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling.**

November 9

It was the night of the ball and Hermione was extremely nervous. But she was also excited. She loved how her dress fit and thought that she looked good in its green shade.

With a bit of noise, Draco emerged from the floo. He was absolutely gorgeous in what she assumed was a custom-made tuxedo.

When they arrived at the ball, they were greeted by many of their friends. As a guest of honor, Draco had a seat at the main table. He'd asked Hermione to sit with him, however, she'd been hesitant to do so. Many people were aware of her friendship with Draco, but she didn't want gossip about it to overshadow the award Draco was receiving.

Neville and Luna joined the Weasleys and Potters at a table. As Hermione sat down, Ginny teased her. "That man is yummy," she said suggestively as she looked at Draco. Luna nodded.

Hermione blushed and pretended to be mad at Ginny and Luna.

"Slytherin green, Hermione?" Ron teased.

"Hermione, you look so wonderful in that color. Perhaps you should have been in Slytherin," Luna said thoughtfully while examining Hermione so intently the woman felt as she need to squirm in her seat.

Through the meal, Hermione kept glancing at Draco. She was having a wonderful time with her friends, but she felt a little sad that she had told Draco no to sitting with him. The dinner was winding down. Hermione couldn't find Draco anywhere.

And then suddenly he had his hand out to her. "Granger, let's dance."

Ignoring the hoots and cat calls behind her, Hermione stepped into Draco's arms.

After many dances, Hermione took a break from dancing because she was thirsty. She sat down with Pansy. "I thought you didn't want to sit with Draco because you were worried people would talk."

"I don't care what people say about me, but I wanted to make sure that Draco's accomplishments were what everyone was discussing, not me." Hermione said, a little hurt that Pansy made her sound like she was ashamed of her friendship with Draco.

"Hmmmm. Well, you certainly accomplished that by dancing every dance with him." Pansy grinned and Hermione realized she'd been teased. "Not even one dance with Harry or Ron! And, Granger, your face-it's clear you're in love with Draco."

Hermione jumped up. "No, no. I mean, we're friends, but no."

Pansy sat calmly and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Honey," she said gently, "he loves you too."

"No. That's not what we are."

After she returned to Draco, she felt awkward. She began looking around the room and noticed she and Draco were the center of attention. They continued dancing, but for the remainder of the night, Hermione wished she were elsewhere.


	17. Chapter 17: November 11, 2013

**HP belongs to JKR.**

Nov 11

The new Witch Weekly was out the following Monday. Prominently shown was a picture of Draco and Hermione dancing. "Falling in Love? Malfoy and Granger Dance All Night." Hermione thought about what Pansy had said to her as she looked at the expression, one full of yearning, on her face in the picture.

"Oh no. This is exactly what I didn't want," she sighed to Luna. They were at work reading the new magazine issue. "And look at me. That expression."

"And? Did you look at his expression? That man is in love with you."

An owl showed up at the window. Hermione took the note from an owl that was starting to look familiar-one from Malfoy Manor.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _The gala was wonderful. I'm so happy that you and Draco were together._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa_

Narcissa had clipped the article from the magazine and included it in her owl.

Hermione was mortified. She was still sorting out her feelings for Draco and now the wizarding world had a front row seat to her emotions. Since the days of the Wizarding War, Hermione had lived her life in public view. There had been times where it had been frustrating, but she'd never felt this level of vulnerability.

A few hours later, Ginny popped through the floo. "I've only got a couple minutes. Have you heard from Draco? How'd the night end? Do you know how you look in the photograph in Witch Weekly?"

Luna wandered over and responded to Ginny. "She is having trouble admitting that they're in love."

"No! We are not. We are friends and enjoy each other's company is all."

"I wish my 'friend' Neville would look at me like that." Luna shook her head sadly.

"I've got to go." Hermione retreated to her house.

She hadn't heard anything from Draco since the event. Surely if he was in love with her, he'd have contacted her.

Hermione did what she usually did when stressed: escaped into a book.


	18. Chapter 18: November 13, 2013

November 13

An owl was at the window. Luna took the letter and handed it to Hermione. "Looks like Draco's handwriting."

Hermione's stomach clenched. She was so nervous she felt nauseous.

"H-

I'm sorry about the picture in Witch Weekly.

-D"

Hermione's tears started falling. Draco was embarrassed by the coverage of them at the ball.

Towards the end of the day, Lavender and Ginny showed up. "Luna said you had a tough day." Ginny pulled Hermione in for a hug. Hermione handed the note from Draco over to Lavender.

"Ladies, we're going out for drinks," Lavender pronounced.

A few glasses of wine into the evening, Hermione had started to get angry instead of remaining distraught.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"That's not a good idea." Ginny's response was quick and decisive. "You need to go home and sleep off your alcohol."

"No."

Before Ginny or Lavender could grab her, Hermione was stepping into the floo.

As they heard her say "Malfoy Manor" the two remaining girls exchanged worried glances.

"This isn't going to end well," Lavender observed. "Do you think we should go to Hermione's house and wait for her to come home? I have a feeling she may need us."

Ginny tossed some galleons on the table and they also headed to the floo.

As Hermione landed in the Manor's library, she immediately felt like she'd made a bad choice. It was too late though as Draco and young woman were sitting on the couch talking and they looked up at her.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, rising quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt. I guess I can see why you are sorry our picture was in Witch Weekly."

Before Draco could move, Hermione was flooing home. When she emerged in her living room, Ginny and Lavender were waiting. They comforted Hermione as sobs wracked her body. A few minutes later Draco also appeared.

Ginny immediately opened her mouth.

"Don't say anything, Weaselette," Draco snapped.

"But-" She tried again.

"No."

Lavender interrupted the argument. "Ginny, let's go home. Hermione can owl us if she needs anything."

"Of course, she needs something. She needs us!" Ginny yelled.

Draco pointed to the fireplace. "Out. Now." Finally Ginny and Lavender left.

"Granger, please tell me what's wrong," Draco urged.

Hermione looked up and glared at him. "You want to know what's wrong? You want to know? You are what's wrong. I'm sorry you were photographed with me. I'm sorry I interrupted your night. I'm sorry you came back into my life. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Granger, this isn't you. Stop talking." Draco's expression of disdain was one Hermione had seen many times over the years at Hogwarts. Why did he have to look at her like that?

"No, Malfoy. I'm done with you thinking you are better than me."

"Whoa- that is not what I said. I don't want you to say something you'll regret. I know you, remember? We know each other better than anyone else? You think I'm upset that we were in Witch Weekly and the subject of gossip? And you came to my house to confront me about my short owl? And you saw Hyacinth and jumped to conclusions? Ones that I may add are totally ridiculous."

"No. Get out. I don't want to talk to you," Hermione choked out the words.

"Hermione. Stop. Please calm down."

"Oh pureblood Mr. Malfoy, thank you for telling me what I need to do," Hermione spit out. " A mudblood like myself doesn't know anything."

Draco stared at her wondering where the raw anger had come from. Hermione, too, was aghast she'd uttered those words.

"Don't, Granger. Don't use that language. You're a Gryffindor, act like it." He walked over to the fireplace. "This isn't over."

He was gone. Hermione cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: November 14, 2013

November 14

Over her tea, Hermione wondered how she'd gotten so out of control. She'd called herself a Mudblood. As she pieced together her thoughts, Hermione felt like things began to turn into craziness as Pansy had talked to her at the gala. Pansy had been correct. She was in love with Draco. The realization had shocked her. When Draco's only contact seemed rueful of the picture and he'd had another woman at his house, Hermione's control disappeared. She knew it had been because Draco knew everything: the picture, his owl, the woman. Her fear manifested itself in her horrible words to him.

The two had been dancing around each other for months. They'd never kissed, but she'd ached for his touch. Being in his arms at the ball, Hermione had wanted to suggest he come home with her, but she couldn't quite do it since so many people were watching them with interest.

Hermione groaned. How was she going to fix this?

MMM

Draco arrived at the Zabinis' house with a grimace. He didn't want to be there, but Blaise had invited him over for dinner. Draco assumed that he'd heard about his fight with Hermione and needed to be around friends. Once they sat down and began chatting, Draco realized that Pansy and Blaise didn't know anything.

"Draco, dear, you aren't here," Pansy said gently.

"Of course I am!" Draco responded with his typical bluster.

"No, I meant that your mind is occupied. What's going on? Is your mother okay?"

Draco sighed and began to relay the events since the ball. "Everything had been fine. Hermione sat with the Potters because she didn't want people to forget about my award in their haste to discuss the new gossip-that we arrived together. After dinner we couldn't let go of each other and danced for hours. At one point we took a break for drinks, and Hermione acted strangely when she got back."

Pansy and Blaise swapped glances.

"I think I know why. I told her she was in love with you and you were in love with her during that break," Pansy said slowly, watching Draco's face.

"You what?!" Draco yelled at her. He stood and pointed at Pansy. "Why would you do that?"

"Calm down, mate," Blaise ordered Draco. "Pansy's right. You know it even if you don't want to admit it."

Draco collapsed back in his chair. His mind replayed the evening. Now he could see Hermione was aware of the crowds watching them. If she was having a tough time admitting her feelings about him to herself, she clearly didn't want to do it in front of hundreds of strangers. His ego had felt bruised by her actions at the end of the night so he'd been distant and hadn't kissed her goodbye even though he really had wanted to. He remembered the hurt that showed in her eyes when he let her head home alone. And then he hadn't talked to her for a few days except his asinine message about the picture in the press. It only got worse when he thought about how Hermione's face turned to embarrassed horror as she'd flooed into his house to see him with Hyacinth. Hyacinth was one of his mother's friends from Ministry events. She was in charge of the ball and had stopped by to review how things had gone with Narcissa. He guessed Hermione hadn't even noticed Narcissa on the other side of the room.

"Merlin," he muttered. "What a mess."

"Draco, I've known you practically your whole life. You aren't stupid. You can figure this out."

Blaise added, "Hermione isn't dumb either."

"Yes," Draco started. "But she and I are some of the most stubborn wizards out there."

Pansy smirked at him. "I notice you haven't denied the fact that you're in love with her."

Draco only groaned.


	20. Chapter 20: November 20, 2013

November 20

Hermione hadn't heard from Draco for a week. Thinking about her argument with Draco only made Hermione want to cringe so she hadn't done anything about it. Her friends had filled her in on all the other occurrences at the ball. Luna and Neville had shared many dances and he'd given her a quick kiss before they headed to their homes. Luna had been ecstatic about it so Hermione had tried to rein in her bad mood. Hiding anything from Luna was useless, however, but Hermione refused to talk about what happened.

That afternoon Draco walked into the library.

"Oh hello, Draco! Hermione has been thinking about you for days." Hermione gritted her teeth at Luna. Why must she always say things like that? Surely she knew that Hermione didn't want Draco to know her state of mind. Luna returned to the children's section leaving Draco and Hermione staring at one another.

"Hi," Hermione murmured as she looked at her feet.

"Hi," Draco returned with a smile in his voice. Hermione looked up to see him carefully regarding her. "So, you've been thinking about me?"

Hermione snapped. "Luna doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Odd, I've always found her to be a tad weird, but incredibly insightful."

Hermione ignored that comment. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"It has come to my attention that we are in love with each other." Draco's eyes followed her every movement. "And, I had some books to return." He kept his tone even, so it seemed like he'd only made a comment about the weather rather than love. "Here." He passed the books over. "See you later."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as he left the building.

"I take it he's been thinking about you too," Luna said knowingly from behind her.

That night Hermione showed up unannounced for dinner with the Potters. She hadn't wanted to go home, but she didn't feel like talking about her day. Draco's visit had left her baffled. Ginny gave her a curious smile, but didn't say anything. As Ginny and the kids raced around the house, Harry sat down with Hermione.

"I know you know this, but he's a different man now."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Harry to mind his own business, but she couldn't make the words come out. She sat back and crossed her arms. Harry was her best friend so she decided to listen to what he had to say.

"He's always loved you. Even back at Hogwarts. He didn't know how to express it or how it fit with what his parents had taught him. And now, after everything, neither of you knows how to handle it. At the Battle of Hogwarts ceremony I watched him during your speech. I know that you looked at him while you mentioned his name, but I kept watching him after that. He gave his characteristic Malfoy smirk, but then he continued to look at you the rest of the time like you were the most important thing in his life. That night, he tried to sit by you in the Great Hall, and he's been trying to be near you ever since."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she started at the beginning. "He didn't love me in school."

Harry laughed. "Of course he did! Ron and I knew for years. We still hated the prat so we weren't going to bring it up, but he was always watching you. I think it was the best day of his life when you slapped him."

"But, he let Bellatrix torture me."

"You and I both saw how terrified he was when we were brought to his house. He tried to protect us when he wouldn't identify us. Now he's trying so hard not to scare you, but you're still getting scared. I bet he even called you out for not being a brave Gryffindor."

Back at Malfoy Manor Draco smirked. He'd gotten the best of Hermione today.

"Did you talk to her, dear?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Yes," Draco responded. "She had no idea what to say."

After his dinner with Blaise and Pansy, Draco had thought about his interactions with Hermione. He'd told her to be brave like a Gryffindor, so he thought he should be cunning like a true Slytherin. He told his mom what had happened. Even though she was very proper, Narcissa was also a Slytherin at heart and they began to plan.

"You need to unsettle her. She's accepting that she's in love with you, but she still needs a push. Show up places, but don't let her get too comfortable with your presence."

As Draco told his mother about his encounter with Hermione at the library she began giggling like a child. Draco hadn't seen Narcissa act that way in years. Lucius's death had been hard for her, but now she was blossoming.

"Did I ever tell you about the time she slapped me?"

Narcissa saw the love in Draco's eyes as he talked about Hermione. "I can't imagine a better fit for either of you. I can't wait to meet my grandbabies."


	21. Chapter 21: November 29, 2013

November 29, 2013

It was Bill Weasley's birthday. Fleur had planned a surprise birthday party for him at the Burrow. The party guests were supposed to be there by 6pm. Bill and Fleur were supposed to arrive at 6:30. Hermione showed up at 5:45 expecting to have a few calm minutes with Harry and Ron before things started getting busy. However, the crowd was already large and growing each minute. Just like for Fleur and Bill's wedding, a large tent had been erected in the yard.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled at her friend. "Come grab a butterbeer!"

Hermione walked over to the bar, got a drink, and sat down with Ginny and Ron.

"I had no idea that this was going to be such a big party." Hermione noted the band warming up and the dozens of tables scattered around the tent.

"Mum said Fleur wanted to go all out this year. They have been planning this for ages," said Ron.

As Hermione looked around at the party-goers, she wondered if Draco would be attending. He wasn't friends with Bill and Fleur, but neither were a lot of the people already there. It seemed as if many acquaintances had been invited as well as friends of the other Weasley children and Fleur's sister Gabrielle. As she turned back to her friends Ron and Ginny were both smirking at her.

"Looking for someone?" Ron could hardly hold his laughter back.

Hermione nervously coughed. "OK. OK. Is he coming?"

"Who?" Ginny replied with a perfectly innocent looking face.

A very surprised Bill had shown up with Fleur and their kids as scheduled and then the party had really gotten crazy. The butterbeer and Fire Whiskey were flowing. The band kept everyone dancing. After wearing herself out laughing on the dance floor with Ginny and Lavender, Hermione had taken a break in one of the tent's corners.

A glass of water appeared next to her on the table. A familiar voice asked if she needed a drink to cool off.

Hermione smiled up at Draco.

"Hi," she said. "I'm glad you are here. I was wondering if you would be."

"A couple of Weasley siblings asked if I'd like to attend," Draco told Hermione as he sat down next to her. "It's funny how many social invitations I receive these days." He stood, holding out his hand to Hermione. "Come on, let's dance."

At the end of the night, Draco gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione leaned in to have a proper goodnight kiss, but he stepped back, grinned, and apparated off. After he'd left, Hermione realized her face hurt from smiling so much.


	22. Chapter 22: November 30, 2013

November 30

Draco hadn't said anything about love the previous evening which both relieved and worried Hermione. He was giving her some space to figure things out, but he wasn't stepping back. She was glad she hadn't had to talk about serious things with him last night, but wondered when he would bring things up again.

As she was perusing the Daily Prophet with a cup of tea, Draco emerged from the fireplace with a backpack.

"Alright. I am ready for the tour you said you'd take me on."

Hermione looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Muggle London. St. Paul's, the London Eye, Buckingham Palace?"

Hermione just stared at him.

"Well, we can just stay in." Draco threw the backpack on the floor and plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione, slightly spilling her tea. "Oops. Looks like you'll need to take that shirt off. Let me help you."

Hermione choked out a laugh and hopped up and away from him. "Nice try."

As Hermione changed her top she thought about how she was surprised that Draco was here. After so little contact over the past few weeks, she was having a hard time guessing what he was going to do.

When she went back to the living room, Draco was playing with the TV remote. "Show me how this works."

They spent the day watching movies on the sofa. Instinctively, Hermione knew that Draco would wait for her to make a move. When she came back from the kitchen with some popcorn to snack on, she settled next to him and cuddled under his arm. She didn't look at him, but she felt him turn to look down at her. She smiled to herself and burrowed against him more.


	23. Chapter 23: December 6, 2013

December 6

Narcissa had invited Hermione over for dinner. Draco had shown up at the library on Wednesday to invite her. Narcissa wanted to host a Christmas party and had requested Hermione's help.

"It's been a couple months since Lucius died. I was thankful for all the support Draco and I received from people and want to continue to make amends. I am hoping that people will continue to accept Draco." Narcissa explained to Hermione.

"I don't think you need to worry about Draco." Hermione told her. "I think people would enjoy the party, but it's not something to feel that you owe them."

As she sat at the large dinner table, Hermione reflected on her history with the Malfoys. While Hermione knew that Narcissa supported whatever it was she and Draco had, she still thought about the way the woman had treated her in the past. Before sixth year, Narcissa had called her scum in Madame Malkin's. She had raised a son who had been mean and racist. Hermione's forgiveness of Draco had come somewhat easily, but at times she still felt uncomfortable around his mother. In the end, Narcissa had protected Harry from Voldemort in order to reach Draco at the Battle of Hogwarts, but the old memories still felt raw. The more that she was around Narcissa and Draco, however, the less they hurt.

Narcissa turned to Hermione and asked, "What do you think, dear?"

Hermione had no idea what Narcissa was talking about. She glanced over at Draco who was also waiting for her response.

"Excuse me," Hermione blurted out as she ran for the bathroom. Mother and son gave each other concerned glances.

Hermione slammed the door and sat on the toilet lid. She forced herself to slow her breathing. Her forgiveness was coming for Narcissa because of the love she felt for Draco. Back in May her thoughts on his parents had been very different. She knew Narcissa's treatment of her had shown great care and thoughtfulness and that the woman was not the person who existed 15 years ago. But, her feelings towards the woman had changed because of Draco. The love she felt for the man overwhelmed her.

She had apparently been in the bathroom for awhile because there was a soft knock at the door.

"Granger, are you ok?" Draco softly asked.

She opened the door and sat on the floor. "This," she gestured between them. "This, this, is…" She didn't even know what to say.

Draco sighed. He leaned against the wall and slid down next to Hermione. He reached for her hand. "I know. I loved you back then, but even I wouldn't have imagined us sitting on the floor of a bathroom in the Manor." He used his other hand to tilt her face towards him. "You were-are-brilliant."

Hermione stifled a sob.

"Can we go to my room to talk?" Draco whispered.

"No," Hermione stated firmly. "No talking." She kissed Draco with all the yearning she felt.

"No talking," Draco confirmed as he lifted Hermione into his arms.


	24. Chapter 24: December 7, 2013

December 7

Hermione awoke to Draco kissing her neck.

"Hey," he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Good morning. I love you."

He smirked. "I know."

Hermione giggled.

"I love you too."

 **I know it's short! I figured it got the point across. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: December 24, 2013

December 24

"Do you think anyone knows this is an engagement party?" Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms.

"While they may not expect it, I don't think anyone will be surprised."

With the party in full swing, Narcissa called for everyone's attention.

"Happy Christmas! Thank you for coming. Draco and I are so happy you could make it. Cheers!"

The crowd responded by toasting each other.

Luna's voice called out. "Is that all?"

Narcissa regarded her with confusion.

"I think Draco and Hermione have something to say," Luna asserted. Everyone looked at the tiny blonde.

With his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, Draco boasted, "Meet the next Mrs. Malfoy!"

Iris Zabini pulled on her mom's hand. "Are they in love?"

Pansy looked at her daughter through tear filled eyes. "Yes, honey. They are."

 **Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on some other Dramione stories too.**


End file.
